User talk:Fubuki風吹
Archive re Gomen (sorry) There I did it happy ! Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 09:50, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for making my signature I really appreciate it!! Kirbarimo • Sunshine Force • ' ' • ' ' • 10:30, 12.26.2013 Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best Wishes~~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 22:15, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~~ :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 09:02, January 1, 2014 (UTC) NicoB's Ace Attorney Walkthrough You really need to watch this Simon! It's amazing and really funny! http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5bkYBlFL9xeWPlK_vS0TmOuxVEkxHTYS User:KeshinArmed KeshinArmed 22:00, January 16, 2014 (UTC) #if: Hey Sam~ Here are the pages~ I'll probably edit some more, but I'll try and see what you do and then do it myself. *Aikira Miura *Hanawa Zeniya *Inoue Taira *Mitsuki Kotone *Sagawa Keina *Fuyuka Nanami (All pages from the LoveRoleplay wikia) xx Liz re: Suggestion Did you mean: showing a Manual of Style link at the navigation bar? ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 10:49, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Nice way but consider adding a cookie as a one-time announcement. ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 10:57, March 14, 2014 (UTC) As far as I think, New users wouldn't mind the navigation bar. Instead, a straightforward announcement works better. ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 11:07, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Like a window pops up at the middle of the page, creates focusing. ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 11:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I can't be on the wiki these days, but there's a possibility that I'll be here. ▒'Koki'▒'Talk'▒ ▒ 14:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: MSPD Kai Hey there Sam. Yer it has been a long time. How have you been? Anyway thanks for being considerate to the main game and with you becoming a sub, it means a lot to me since I know of your skills. Although the game is ending soon I would never say no to someone like you joining MSPD Kai as a sub. However I haven't really used the people on subs but still I think the time may come, eventually. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 07:55, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Wow Sam I am so glad that you are willing to join right into the game. Please remember we are in the last 10 Rounds of Kai. However it is your choice to join and I have a team that I think you would be able to help out the best. Espio's team has Espio as the Captain and Nelson as the team mate. However they haven't been doing too well throughout the whole game but I feel that you can help them out. I know I shouldn't be asking you to join a team who haven't won a single Round yet but Espio needs a reliable team member since Nelson hasn't helped out once. Of course it is your choice and if you feel Espio's team is not for you then I have Shadix's team which could use a reliable debater like yourself. Shadix has debated by himself for the entire game and needs some help since he has exams and other stuff to do. So then Sam please make a choice on who you want to join soon. If theres another team then please let me know since I want all users to have fun in my blog games. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 22:33, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Great well I'm glad you want to join Espio's team. I'm sure Espio will be delighted since I feel every team should have a chance to win 1 Round atleast. Although Sam the current Round now in MSPD Kai is Lord's team vs Espio's team. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 23:34, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I understand that Sam and I am sorry you are in at a very bad time since the blog is nearly over. But don't worry. Even though there will be a break between Kai and Shin I will make Nomination Game Shin so if after your limited Rounds in Kai you want to join Shin then you can nominate youself and try some test Rounds since I always do them. Also I will add your name to the team list after Espio replies back to me. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 00:47, March 21, 2014 (UTC) re:Css js Is done. Pot19/talk 14:11, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Sanitized any JS injection probability. Is done. Pot19/talk 14:23, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Is done. Pot19/talk 14:38, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I'd prefer the bot to do the tasks you've listed except for the grammar fixing since I want grammar errors to be fixed manually. Pot19/talk 05:06, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure. Start a blog, recruit ideas and opinions and kick start. Pot19/talk 11:15, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure. Send me a link when ready. Pot19/talk 09:30, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Naming Sprites Yo. Watch what you're going to name the sprites next time. Cause it changed a picture that I was using for the same name. Thanks. Sincerely, Oh whoops sorry for accusing you. Never mind. I'll fix that then. Sorry.